


March for Science

by middlemarch



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Humor, Politics, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Jed had spent the whole morning working on the signs, surrounded by glitter glue, Sharpies and poster-board, his iPod blaring Woody Guthrie.





	March for Science

“Jed, oh my God, just pick one! We’re going to be late, the T’s going to be packed!” Mary called, standing at the front door of the apartment. Char and Sam were going to meet them at the March, but not if they were an hour late. Which they could very well be if Jed didn’t choose one of his six quippy signs anytime this millennium. She’d been ready for an hour, having laid out her tee-shirt and DNA-patterned leggings the night before, making sure their generic lab coats were laundered. Emma had texted her a picture of the elaborate butterfly headband she planned to wear and Mary had sort of wished she had a reason to wear something like it, but she was an endocrinologist. A necklace of glucometer tests strips wouldn’t make the same impression.

“For the love of God! Jed! Hurry up,” she shouted, abruptly cut off by his arm around her waist, two poster board signs clutched in his other, non-Mary-holding hand.

“What? I’m here. And there’s been a lot of God-talk for someone who’s agnostic,” he replied, nudging her through the door.

“Agnostic, not atheist. And I wouldn’t have to say any of it if you were remotely on time,” she retorted, walking down the steps as nearly as quickly as she would to a kiddo in DKA.

“It’s a march, Mary. They’re not waiting on us to start it,” Jed said. But he was hustling a little, not quite as fast as to a code, but making an effort, so she decided to cut him some slack.

“Okay, then. Let’s just get there and you can explain about all your rejected signs,” Mary said.

“I should’ve brought them all and handed them out. Henry won’t have brought one, he thinks the Einstein wig is enough,” Jed replied, grinning. He didn’t look much different from a day on the wards, his white coat flapping behind him, his sneakers scuffed and in need of replacement, but she wanted to kiss him anyway. She tucked the thought away for later, sure he would appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a topical little vignette to commemorate the March for Science. For once, I titled it myself.


End file.
